Blissful Pandemonium
by TommmyGunZ
Summary: Series of short stories revolving around the Isabela/M!Hawke pairing. Starts off immediately after the romance scene. Rated M for language and adult themes.


**Huge thanks to my beta Sia Later. Bioware owns all.**

* * *

><p>"Now if you're done trying to confuse the issue, I'm going to go…"<p>

As Isabela exited his room the distinguishable scents of salt water and sex lingered in the air in Andrew Hawke's bedroom. His hands were still soft with oil residue that had rubbed off of her supple skin. She had only been gone for mere moments when he began kicking himself. _Why in the name of the Maker would I bring up love? I should have known there was a reason she's so emotionally detached. Being sold into marriage by her own mother and I had to go on and imply that I desired a serious relationship. Great going__,__ Andrew._

Andrew left his seated position on his bed and pulled an empty bottle of rum from under it. _Damn. Woman drank all my bedside booze. _Determined to suppress the knot in his stomach Andrew headed into his estate's kitchen in search of more liquor, nearly knocking Bodahn over in the process.

"Oh! Apologies, messere! I was just on the way to deliver a message from your lovely house guest."

"Isabela? What did she want you to tell me?" he asked, he was sure she was pissed.

"Hanged Man. Tonight after sunset," the Dwarf replied.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, messere. Quite a short message I understand but the rather somber expression on her face indicated she was in no mood for chit chat."

"Thanks Bodahn." Andrew let out a distressed sigh as he walked past his Dwarf friend, the wood floors creaking under his well-built form. _It's too __damned__ early in the day to have messed up so severely. _Nearly out of Bodahn's sight he remembered why he left his room in the first place. _Getting plastered. Right. Not like I have anything else on the agenda until tonight._"Do you know if we have any rum left?" He called out to his Dwarven friend.

"We do not serah. Would you like me to go to the market and restock?" Bodahn replied from the upstairs of the Hawke estate.

"No I will get it myself. I'll be out if anyone comes by for me." _Maybe some fresh air will help clear my head and figure out a way to repair the nice thing I had going and mistakenly broke. _

* * *

><p>Isabela left Hawke's estate hurriedly, the usual strut in her stride noticeably absent. She wandered the hightown market with no real destination other than away. <em>If I had a sovereign for every time this happened I'd have a fleet of ships under my command and not a worry in the world. Heh, because I have overwhelming worries already…right. Who does he think he is telling me I'm afraid to be loved? He's one of your closest companions over the past 3 years, Isabela, a man who has helped you through numerous deadly encounters whilst asking for almost nothing in return.<em>

An agitated sigh left Isabela's still kiss-swollen lips as she wandered the food district, the aroma from the nearby bakery making her mouth water and her empty stomach growl. _What's the point of asking oneself life questions if you're going to answer them yourself? Isn't that what those fancy noble consultants are for? Eh, at least I save coin this way…coin I spend at the Hanged Man…Though I think I may be spending fewer nights at the Hanged Man if I can get everything resolved with Andrew tonight. He just needs to understand that I can't be tied down right now….Ooh I'd like to tie him down, would he go for that? Maker's breath__,__ Isabela__,__ will you focus? What was I saying…sorting this out, right. Love isn't for me…at least not right now. Hopefully I can get Andrew to accept that._

* * *

><p>The sun had only set mere minutes before Andrew entered the Hanged Man with nervousness clearly expressed across his features. But to his surprise, Isabela was not leaning against the bar at her unofficial post. In fact, she was nowhere to be found. <em>She said to meet her here after sunset, and, well, it's after sunset, where is she?<em> Worrying the situation at hand was even worse than he had braced for, Andrew began to pace around a poorly assembled wooden table on the first floor of the establishment. _What am I going to say if she ever shows up? What if she doesn't? _

After half an hour of his tireless pacing Andrew was assured that he had gone through every possible outcome in his head a thousand times over_. Sod it, I need a drink. Over thinking has always been my downfall. _Turning to the passing Norah to order something stiff, Andrew noticed Isabela almost silently take a seat at the table his back was turned to, her musky scent giving her away.

"Like the show much, did you?" Andrew asked, trying to play off his nervous pacing. As he sat down across from his sneaky friend, a grin plastered across his face, well, at least she thought she was sneaky.

"You're kidding, right? You expect me to believe that you knew I was watching all along and put on that show for my benefit?"

"I don't care if you-" Andrew paused as Norah returned with his drink, not wanting a stranger to overhear their conversation. "-believe me or not. I'm the expert in stealth here, Isabela, you prefer to dare your enemies into a duel."

"Whatever. You're so shy, who cares what Norah overhears? She's a waitress at one of the most disgusting taverns in Kirkwall, I can reassure you that anything your pretty little head could think up would be tame to her ears." Isabela responded, trying to get a rise out of her company.

"Just because you flaunt everything you've got for everyone to see doesn't mean that we're all like that, Isabela." Andrew made sure to keep the sarcasm apparent in his voice. "I like to keep my private life private, shocking, isn't it? I'm so interesting that the simple task of focusing so hard on my words is tiring, I get it. Would you like a minute to catch your breath? "

"You ass. I tend to work up a sweat when I try and sneak around a stuffy tavern, spying on nervous men." The slyest of grins crept onto her face. "And what's up with you avoiding the real subject?" Isabela tried to sound hurt about the fact that he was intentionally dodging why they were really together that night.

"_I'M _avoiding the subject? You started it first, but then again you start a lot of things that I have to come along and fix." Andrew let out an over dramatic sigh. "I've gotten rather used to it."

"Oh please how many times have I asked for help? A handful at most and that's being generous. How many times have you walked in here, prying me away from a fresh drink…. well, as fresh as the Hanged man can get, to go run off and help some kitten stuck in a tree?"

"Are you saying you dislike all of the rewards from following me around? If not for the coin I distribute to the group, you would have much less coin for all of those 'fresh drinks' I pry you away from." Andrew was enjoying this all too much. _Going back and forth with Isabela is rather amusing, I feel for those who cannot keep up with her…__poor Merrill_.

"I…I suppose you have a point." Isabela tried to look devastated, as if she were a precious little flower that couldn't withhold a little heated banter amongst friends.

"You're a terrible actor."

"Sod off." Isabela let out a quiet laugh, knowing that he wouldn't fall for her little act_. I'm not that type of girl, he better know that. Doesn't hurt to try though. Messing with him is a blast...in more ways than one actually_. As her laughter subsided she flashed a seductive wink, if only to get a rise out of him.

He let out an exaggerated moan. "Woman, if you only knew what you do to me."

"Oh, I know exactly what I do to men."

Andrew sat silently with pure amusement in his eyes_. I don't know what I've gotten into here with her but I don't want out anytime soon. Time for the awkward discussion about earlier. Great, I've been looking forward to this all sodding day. Wait a minute…have I really gotten to a point where my inner voice is a smartass? _Shaking his head of the distracting self-banter, Andrew took a deep breath. "Not that I want to end this delightful train of thought, but there is a Halla in the room that neither of us is addressing."

Isabela dramatically spun around in her seat, looking back and forth. "Ooh, where?" Sarcasm laced her voice and an all too familiar grin played across her face. When Andrew let out nothing more than a small chuckle, Isabela knew it was time to be serious. "What happened back in your estate. Feelings, and all that other unpleasantness. Right. Look, like I said earlier…I-"

It was at this time that Andrew decided to cut her short with the placement of a calloused finger on her lips. "I'm the one that put my foot in my mouth earlier, let me pluck the remaining rubber sole from my teeth. When I brought up love earlier, I was just being foolish. I like to think that I know you well, Isabela; you live for today, not tomorrow. Now this may be shocking, but under this smartass exterior I'm really rather the hopeless romantic. I…I just don't want to be another notch on your belt."

Isabela was slightly taken aback, not expecting him to do what he did. _Balls. I hate these talks, these feelings._"I won't be tied down again Andrew, not like that. That's not who I am. Too many strings, too many issues…..But this isn't fair to you, we both want different things but at the same time I don't want to end…whatever this is."

"I understand Isabela, I really do. I can be an ass sometimes, surely you know that much. I…I should have known about your past, if I had I never would have brought it up. Especially not in the way that I did."

"Stop. There's no way you could have known, do you know how many people I've ever told that to? Not many. I don't normally stay in one place long enough for anyone to get that close. But here you are, making me open up like some strange normal woman who actually has feelings."

Minutes passed as the two looked in each other's eyes, neither really knowing what to say, both afraid to shake the fragile situation. Finally, Andrew felt the need to break the silent stalemate. "So where do we-" His voice was cut off when Isabela leaped across the table and captured his lips in a sudden embrace. The kiss quickly escalated, both of them preferring to engage in more physical pursuits than talk about feelings at that time. Isabela muttered a quiet curse under her breath when she came to the conclusion that everyone in the Hanged Man may not like it if they started rutting then and there. _Well, some of them certainly wouldn't mind. Norah would not want to clean up that particular mess though_. "My room. Upstairs, first on the left."

Andrew downed the rest of his drink quickly as he stood up and slapped the needed coin to cover both of their drinks on the table. He never took his eyes off of Isabela as she peered over her shoulder back at him, making sure to put a little extra oomph in her strut as she climbed the stairs.

The last anyone saw of the pair that night was when Andrew practically ran up the stairs after Isabela, slamming the door to her room shut once they both were inside.

* * *

><p>Isabela awoke the next morning like most mornings, alone after falling asleep next to a man. Difference was, this one wasn't a stranger. <em>A stranger wouldn't let me tie him up like that<em>. She rolled out of bed and dressed in her signature tunic, underneath it however was a strange black corset and a red scarf. _I didn't drink that much did I? _Isabela sat down on the rough sheets covering the mattress, examining the strange items as she reached over for the booze that she kept next to her bed. Her wandering hand bumped into the empty bottle, knocking it over. _Balls._ _Bastard drank it all…He got me back for doing the same to him. I knew I liked him for a reason_. _This is far from over_.

It was then when Andrew opened the door to the small room, carrying two large mugs filled with tea. He was startled by her presence when he walked in, not expecting her to be awake yet. "Ooh, you're up. Morning." He walked across the room extending one of the mugs out to her.

Isabela reached out and took the mug from him, pulling it up to her lips to take a drink. Still looking at the scarf and corset, she asked, "Did I drink so much as to not remember that we invited a third?"

Sitting down on the bed Andrew couldn't help but laugh. "No. I got those for you. I thought you'd like them. I couldn't sleep so I've been all around town." He answered, gesturing to the tea and clothing. "It's too much, isn't it?"

Holding the items in her hands she looked up into his eyes, wandering what would be best to say. "You planned on waking me up with hot tea and a gift? You really are a closet romantic!" She couldn't help herself from laughing, the sheer cheesiness of the situation was too much to handle.

"Look if you don't want it, I'll take it back" he replied, feigning hurt.

Isabela rose from the bed and tried the gifts on, tightening the corset around her tunic and the scarf around her right bicep. She looked in the small mirror hanging above her dresser. "Not bad. I guess I'll keep it," she said, putting dramatic emphasis on the word guess. Grinning, she sat back on the bed, taking a sip from her tea. All Andrew could do was return the grin, not knowing what to say. "Andraste, this wasn't a gateway to talk about feelings again, was it?"

"Feelings? I have no clue what it is you're talking about."

She smiled and shoved him in the arm. "Smartass...okay how about this: You said you don't want to _just_ be another notch on my belt, right? For now… let's just say that you're a really deep notch on the belt."

Andrew let out a chuckle, amused at her reference to his past analogy. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
